


Great Heights

by nasappho



Series: What Came Before (pre-Cecilos snippets) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Cecilos, death of intern of the week i guess, like it's a brief mention in one line, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasappho/pseuds/nasappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what's not ideal? Getting stuck in an elevator. Getting stuck in an elevator on your way to an important press conference. Getting stuck in an elevator on your way to an important press conference with the guy you have a crush on. I'm just throwing out examples here.</p>
<p>A prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com about the OTP getting trapped in an elevator together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a pretty old prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139049561265/imagine-person-a-is-in-a-huge-rush-and-must-take  
> Full text at the end of the fic for people who can't follow the link tho  
> (Otherwise known as Combination Obligatory Pre-Cecilos And Elevator Fic)

As the elevator ground to a halt between floors with a sickening screech that truly couldn’t be good for the wires that held them dangling precariously over a four floor drop Cecil couldn’t help but think that this was definitely not how the day had started.

In fact, it had started with a sunrise. Bright light streaming through a crack in his curtains and the shrill beeping of an alarm clock that he’d never actually set. It had started with a grumble, Cecil was not a morning person, and then a coffee and then a shower.

It had continued with the process of getting dressed and having breakfast and leaving the house and so far that had been fine. Normal even.

It had then proceeded to drop into his lap being late due to the road he usually took not existing today and then a press conference at City Hall that he’d have to go to himself given the recent death of Intern Zlata and then of all things, Carlos the Scientist.

He couldn’t decide whether the last thing was good or bad. Good because it was always good to see Carlos even if the scientist seemed a little wary around him still; bad because apparently Carlos wanted to sit in on the press conference with Cecil and staying concentrated might be difficult with such a perfect man beside him. Not in the least because Carlos was also carrying some scientific looking equipment and when Cecil had asked what it was Carlos had just sort of waved a hand and mumbled “eh… science” so clearly it was complicated.

They’d been a little late to the conference, Cecil because of roads not existing sometimes and Carlos because apparently his car had broken down and he’d had to walk, and rather than take the stairs and risk being even later they’d opted for the elevator. Sure, it could only be opened by bleeding a little on the call button but Carlos had a band-aid that he’d been all but insistent that Cecil take, something to do with infections or whatever.

So as the elevator ground to a halt between floors with a sickening screech that truly couldn’t be good for the wires that held them dangling precariously over a four floor drop, no. The day certainly hadn’t started out like this.

“What… was that?” Cecil asked in a voice that made it clear he knew exactly what had happened but didn’t quite want to accept it and he held onto the railing that ran around the walls of the elevator, steadying himself.

Carlos didn’t respond, already moving to the panel beside the door and hitting the call button, muttering “don’t panic” repeatedly to himself under his breath. Honestly, Cecil wasn’t feeling entirely calm but he unclenched his hands from the railing, peeling himself away to peer over Carlos’ shoulder, shaking his head.

“I don’t think that’s ever worked,” he said, watching Carlos tap it with a deep frown before glancing over to Cecil.

“There must be a way out though. Some way to contact maintenance or something,” Carlos insisted and Cecil shook his head.

“They’ll all be in the press meeting.”

“How long do they usually run for?”

Cecil shrugged at that, phone in hand as he tried to find a number that could possibly help. “I think the longest was about three hours once?” he offered, huffing a little as his eyes were drawn to the empty bars which told him he had no signal. When he looked up though Carlos was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Three hours?” he repeated and Cecil nodded slowly, concerned by the panic in Carlos’ expression.

“At least. I mean, there are definitely people in there who need to use the elevator, so when they get out, definitely.” He watched Carlos sink to the floor of the elevator, hands in his hair, and Cecil was really trying not to focus on that, and cleared his throat. “Are… I mean… You’re not claustrophobic, are you?” At the little nod he received as a response Cecil sat opposite him, feet just barely touching.

“You’re safe in here, I promise. I mean, I know it’s difficult to assure safety when anything could conceivably kill you at any moment, but there’s nothing in here that can harm you. These old elevators break down sometimes, but what doesn’t? No one’s ever died in one, and certainly not over only three hours,” Cecil tried, reassuring in tone and words that he hoped would get through to Carlos.

The hands in his hair loosened a little but Carlos remained staring directly at his knees until Cecil spoke his name.

“So… why did you want to come to the press conference?” he asked, and tried not to be too curious when Carlos’s cheeks darkened and he started looking at Cecil’s shoulder rather than meet his eyes.

“I… Well, I thought… there might be… you know, important science to do. I’ve been a little curious about City Council and... Well, i-it seemed like a good idea since I know you to maybe ask you a few questions about them too?”

“Oh! Uh, sure! Whatever I can do for, um, science,” Cecil said, resolutely not thinking about how Carlos seemed to smile a little at his offer of ‘whatever’.

“Really? Then, um… What are the City Council?” he asked and Cecil frantically waved a hand to shush Carlos, glancing around as if it was possible they were being watched even now despite being trapped in the elevator. Of course it was, but probably not by City Council.

“Don’t ask things like that too loudly,” he whispered back, cupping his hand to his mouth. After a long moment of looking at him oddly, Carlos mimicked the movement and Cecil relaxed.

“Sorry. They don’t like you talking about them then?” he asked and Cecil shook his head.

“They’re a little self-conscious. But they’re just City Council. That’s all they’ve ever been.”

“Wait, they’ve always been City Council? For how long?” Carlos asked and Cecil’s eyes focused on that truly adorable little wrinkle Carlos got between his brows when he frowned like that.

“Oh, a while. Nearly two hundred years.”

Carlos stared at him.

He kept staring.

Cecil shifted.

“Two hundred years,” Carlos said but it was more like a question.

“Uh-huh, two hundred,” Cecil confirmed but that too was a question.

They were both asking very different questions, Cecil felt.

Carlos seemed to be asking “Really?” while Cecil felt his question was more along the lines of “Yeah, why?” There wasn't much time to wonder why Carlos was confused though because he sat back against the elevator wall with a little mirthless laugh and shook his head.

“Two hundred years,” he repeated, and then looked back up at Cecil from where his eyes had been staring at the carpet as if that could give him the answers he sought.

“Alright. Tell me about Night Vale,” he said and Cecil took a deep breath and began. Now and then Carlos interjected with questions about what he was saying, always with that confused little wrinkle and Cecil patiently explained to the best of his ability. He wouldn't have noticed the elevator moving again if it wasn't for the sharp drop in his stomach as they climbed a few more floors before stopping with a final ding as the doors shot open.

The press conference attendees stood at the open doors looking mildly surprised and Carlos shot to his feet, stepping out of the elevator before turning back to Cecil, moving like he was going to extend a hand. Cecil didn't see that however, busy climbing to his feet and dusting himself down before moving so the press conference could get in the elevator, fully content on taking the stairs instead after he'd spoken to the mayor to at least get an interview.

As he started towards the corridor to the mayor’s office though Cecil was stopped by a hand at his arm just after the elevator doors slid shut again. He turned and there was  
Carlos, scientific device in one hand and Cecil's arm in the other before he dropped the latter, moving to his hair instead.

“Hey, I just… Thanks. For keeping me calm,” he said and Cecil felt somewhat like he was floating.

“I… Well, I-I mean… It was nothing, really. Happy to help.”

Carlos shook his head with that bright smile and Cecil shifted his feet just to make sure they were definitely still grounded. “I'll see you around, Cecil. And if you ever want to ask me anything too… You know where I am.” And with that Cecil watched him turn and head for the stairs, lab coat swishing at his heels.

So maybe the day hadn't gone to hell just yet then.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person A is in a huge rush and must take an elevator from the first floor up to the fifteenth floor to arrive on time. Person B, on the other hand, is totally in control of their lives, and is taking the elevator from the second floor to the nineteenth. Person A gets on first and is in the elevator, tapping their foot anxiously, as the doors open on Person B. Person B saunters in and presses the button for the nineteenth floor. The doors close, and the two are left in silence as the elevator dings at each floor, nobody else entering. The elevator dings … . and dings … . And Person A sees a number thirteen light up … and ding – And – The elevator struggles to a stop, a loud crushing noise sounding from above. The lights flicker for a moment, and then go out.  
> Person A and Person B are both stuck inside the elevator.  
> Bonus: Person B and Person A already know each other. Well, sort of. More like Person A knows of Person B. They, uh, might have a crush. Maybe.
> 
> Obvs some stuff is a lil different because I don't know how high a City Hall building is but I doubt 15 floors is realistic.  
> Maybe in Night Vale.


End file.
